


Unwell

by vichasacam



Category: Marble Hornets, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: AU, Asylum, Crazy, Gen, mh, slenderseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichasacam/pseuds/vichasacam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marble Hornets Jay,Alex,and Tim all go to a mental asylum under diffrent circumstances that seem to link them together somehow. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwell

Day 001  
Jay:  
Jay sat in his room looking around at the shadows with a blank expression as he sat in his bed. He hadn’t left the house in who knows how long, not that he cared, he felt safer in his room, locked in their made him feel safer then he normally did when walking around the dark apartment. He didn’t know why but whenever he left the comfort of his own room he felt like he was in constant danger, and for some reason he felt eyes on him wherever he went even though the blinds in his house were squeezed tightly so no one could peek in and watch him as he went through his daily routine. But after a few weeks of that he still felt eyes coming from the window which resulted in him pinning up dark blankets over the blinds in hopes that would result in that watched feeling to relinquish.  
Now after 6 months of this he hardly left his messy room, only when he remembered that it had been a few days since he had last eaten a proper meal. The small bag of combos in his room only would go so far for the young man, no matter how much he wanted it to it didn’t last him a full week. He finally decided to ask Jessica to drop off some groceries on his doorstep.  
He picked up his phone after a second pulling the covers up closer to himself, feeling safer with the warm, heavy covers over his body as he talked on the phone. He listened as the phone rang a couple of times before hearing Jessica pick up the phone. “Hello?” she didn’t sound to particularly happy today, but it was too late for Jay to hang up the phone.  
“Uh, hey Jessica. It’s Jay I was wondering…would you be willing to bring me some groceries? Just canned food would be nice. I’ll leave the money under the matt in the front of the house before you get here all right?” Jay asked after a moment listening to Jessica sigh a little “I’m sorry, I would do it if I wasn’t being followed all the time but-“ he began after a second trying to make her feel a little more willing to do it for him.  
“Jay do you hear yourself when you talk? Your scared people are following you everywhere, and you obviously think people are going to poison your food.” Jessica said sounding annoyed, Jay looked down a second fidgeting with the fabric of his blanket that was covering his body, he knew he probably seemed crazy to everyone else but he had his reasons to believe that people were following him. After a few minutes of silence between the two Jessica sighed and made a frustrated growling sound “Fine, I’ll get it, but this is the last time all right?” Jessica finally stated.  
“Thank you so much Je-“He began but Jessica hung up on Jay causing Jay to frown a little at the dial tone he was listening to now. He sighed and hung up the phone, resting it atop the blankets he was laying in his bed a moment waiting a couple minutes, before getting the courage and slowly sitting up again. He set his bare feet onto the soft carpeted floor before going to his desk and grabbing up his wallet. He went to a window that was next to his front door, moving the dark blanket to the side after a second before using a finger to move one of the blinds down a little to look out at the bright world outside. He thought he saw a tall man in a tux outside, they whipped their head in Jay’s direction to show Jay that he had no facial features, causing Jay to gasp and stumble away from the window quickly, managing to trip on the carpet, falling onto the ground knocking the wind out of him a second. He crawled back a little to get even farther away, turning to crawl away quickly back into the comforts of his room.  
When he finally got into his room once again he hid under the blankets after a second, wrapping the blanket around him tightly a moment. His hands were gripping the fabric so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.  
“I-it was just your imagination Jay- just your imagination…” he tried to reassure himself but as soon as he said that he heard a bang against his left bedroom window like someone had hit it hard with the palm of his hand making the young man make a fearful sound and dart to his closet, certainly it was much safer then running out of his home like a stupid person who had never seen a horror movie in their life. He heard another soft bang on the window before a small sound of skin running down the window making a loud squeaking sound that sent shivers down Jay’s spine. “J-j-just your imagination.” He repeated over and over again. Finally after a few minutes the sounds from the window ceased and Jay waited in the safety of the small closet for a good half hour before slowly opening the door, as soon as he did he instantly regret it because the faceless man was standing in a corner of the room looking directly at the closet, head tilted slightly as Jay opened the closet door.  
Jay froze in his spot on the floor staring up at the tall slender man looking at him from the corner. Jay opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out except for a small pathetic squeak that formed in his throat. He shook with fear as the being started coming closer to him, they didn’t even seem to be walking it seemed almost as if they were a couple centimeters from the ground since he couldn’t hear the shoes on the carpeted floor and the way they walked was far to graceful.  
Jay looked at the beings shoes a second as they walked over, eyes widened before he slowly looked up at them. They were tall; not along the lines of 6 or 7 feet tall but massive in height most like 10 feet in height, looming over the man that was crawling on all fours. “W-who are you?” Jay managed to say as the man got closer to him arms extending closer to Jay who seemed to be drawn to them. He forced himself to look away once he realized he was walking towards the arms that almost seemed to hypnotize him. He shut his eyes tightly as soon as he did that he stopped walking towards the tall man. He let out a small cry of pain when he felt something akin to static racking around his brain before hearing a soft deep voice in the staticy haze, ‘Operator.’ Jay got the impression that’s what it was telling him through all the haze and fog that seemed to engulf his mind.  
Jay stared up at him a second after he said that forgetting why he had closed his eyes in the first place before seeing the arms once again before once again crawling into the arms that wrapped around him, the sound of the fabric around him made a soft sound almost like dead leaves that seemed to relax him a second before the static began to become far more intense, his mind began to blank and within a few minutes he blacked out.  
An hour later the door bell was being rung over and over impatiently. Jay slowly lifted his head tiredly and looked around the room a second not remembering why he had gotten up from his bed or why he was laying on the floor near his closet. He shifted a little to get on his hands and knees so he could lift himself up from the floor to go see who was at the door. He went back to the window, moving the black blanket to the side once again and pulling one of the blinds down a little to see who was possibly at his door before realizing Jessica had set groceries on the front porch but seemed pretty mad about something. He backed up a little and stepped on something. He looked down and saw he had stepped on his leather wallet. He bent over and picked it up quickly before opening the door a crack, just enough that he could stick his fingers out of the door with two $20 bills. “Sorry for not leaving money out- I…kind of fell asleep.” He began as he felt Jessica swipe the money away and leave before going back to her car and driving off.  
Jay waited a while after he closed the door before he slowly opened it again and grabbing the bags of groceries, slamming the door quickly and locking it before caring the bags into the kitchen, setting them onto the kitchen counter, and rummaging through the bags. He began grabbing out the cans and putting them onto the shelves before opening a can of vegetarian big franks since it was close enough to meat that was canned that wouldn’t go bad if it wasn’t refrigerated. He started wolfing down the tofu like hot dogs eagerly after he ate a couple of them he threw the rest into the trash fearing if he left it in the fridge someone could sneak in and poison it.  
He looked around the house a few more second before once again feeling eyes staring at the back of his neck like daggers causing Jay to whip around to look towards the windows, nothing just his imagination, he knew that, at least that’s what he told himself. He quickly walked into his room sitting on his bed again after a second, laying on his back as he looked up at the white ceiling silently before jumping as his phone began to ring.  
He picked it up, checking the caller id before picking it up sounding a little worried “Mom?” he asked after a second, not used to her calling him unless something very bad was going on in the family, He heard her almost sound like she was about to cry making him sit up a little straighter on the bed “M-mom what’s going on? Are you ok?” he asked expecting the worst. Had someone killed someone in his family? Were the people that were following him following his family as well?  
“Jay…Jessica called and said you haven’t left the house in a long time.” She began “She says you think someone’s following you and you’ve been seeing things...” Jay shifted uncomfortably on the bed looking a little guilty, there really wasn’t anything to be guilty of, he was being cautious and cautious was good.  
“Yeah, mom. I haven’t left the house in a few months. I’m fine though, you shouldn’t worry so much.” Jay said making a small smile even though his mother couldn’t see if trying to sound and act reassuring as he spoke but what came out of his mother’s mouth made him feel like something was very wrong with what he was doing. “Your father and I spoke about it and he told me that his side of the family suffers from mental illness Jay…I want you to go talk to a doctor and get some help because you might have that too.”  
“You think…I’m insane?” He finally said after a few minutes of silence between the two except for the soft crying he could hear his mother doing on the other end of the line. The mother paused a moment before simply saying “It’s a possibility son. Please go see a doctor so we can be sure.” She began, Jay frowned a second, this wasn’t something he thought he needed help on. He could figure it out on his own but he hated to see his mother upset, especially over him and his mental stability.  
“Fine mom, I’ll go.” Jay finally stated after a moment before hanging up the phone, putting the phone down again and grabbing up his laptop, going online to Bryce hospital’s main page making an appointment with a doctor there for later that day.  
5 at night he finally made his way to the door. He paused a second as he put his hand on the cold door knob his hand shaking a little in fear and anxiety of going out into the dark dangerous world outside his safe utopian home. Jay slowly opened his door a second before walking out onto the side walk, at first walking a little before getting the feeling of being watched again. He began to walk faster before sprinting for his car. When he finally got into the car, locking the door he felt himself relax a little feeling semi safe as he started up the car and drove it out of the parking lot, he stepped on the gas when he saw the tall man in the tuxedo standing underneath a street lamp near Jay’s home as Jay sped off.  
Bryce Hospital seemed nice; the nice walls outside seemed newly painted, the grass outside was a bright green and seemed to just be mowed giving it a nice soft look to it, and the windows on the building looked like it was so clean it sparkled as the sun shone on it giving it a beautiful clean look. He noticed some gardeners outside trimming the bushes and trees near the side walk he was walking on. They stopped their work to smile and say hello to Jay but Jay was far too suspicious of people he didn’t know and simply sped up to get away from the gardeners who just went back to their work obviously used to people doing something similar. Maybe Jay was crazy after all, that thought seemed to scare him a little as he made his way to the nice redwood doors of the building. He grabbed the handle once again taking a moment to calm himself before opening the door and walking into the nice lobby.  
“Uhh… hi, I’m Jay; I have an appointment with a Doctor C.” Jay said shyly to the nurse who was working the front desk. She looked at him giving Jay a warm smile that Jay didn’t return before she began looking at the clip board a second before checking his name off the board, opening the door to let him go inside towards the Doctor’s room to get tested for any mental illness that he could possibly have.  
After going through countless tests Jay leaned back on the nice comfortable couch when the Doctor came back in and sat down on the chair across from Jay. He leaned forwards so his legs were resting against his legs a second giving Jay a long hard stare but was smiling softly at Jay who was looking down nervously not liking being in a room with a complete stranger. His wide brown eyes slowly shifted up to look at the doctor’s bright blue ones before instantly looking down quickly.  
“S-so there’s got to be nothing wrong with me. I’m fine right? I-I can go home?” He asked wanting nothing more than to go home into his own little utopia, curl up under the comforting blankets in his own bedroom at home, never to leave his home again. This hospital visit made him want to hide away forever until the day he died; he didn’t like the people in the halls that greeted him, didn’t like the gardeners, or the nurse. He found them all suspicious, all planning his destruction down to the letter.  
He went to stand up but the doctor put a gentle hand on Jay’s shoulder and pushed him down gently before shaking his head a little “I’m afraid not Jay, the tests show you have schizophrenia, paranoia mental illness, and anxiety. You will be staying here until we are able to cure you of any and all mental diseases” Jay stood up quickly shaking his head fearfully, being in a mental institute full of …people he couldn’t trust just wasn’t an option for him “It’s for your own good believe me. Your safe here Jay, no one here is going to hurt you.” Doctor C went on “The nurse will take you to your room; your treatment will begin tomorrow.” With that the nurse came in taking him to his room. It was different from the lobby. It was dirty to say the least though Jay didn’t seem to mind since his home was far dirtier and unkempt compared to this place but…the bed was not the safe haven he had when he was at home, it was just a cheap mattress with a worn out gray blanket over the top of it. It was just as uninviting as the insane people that inhabited the building with him. He heard a loud scream down the hall and scurried quickly to his bed hiding under his worn out, torn blanket the best he could shaking in fear.  
“Want to go home.” He whispered after a couple minutes as he kept shaking but the shaking began turning into cold shivers the later it got for them. The heaters didn’t seem to work in this building and the blanket was doing nothing to keep his body heat concealed inside it to heat him up. He hid his face in the pillow he had been given to hide his tears before slowly falling asleep.  
XXX  
Alex:  
Alex looked out the window of the car watching as the scenery outside flew passed as his girlfriend Amy drove down the street towards the mental hospital with a small sad look on her face. She hated to do this to her boyfriend but after all that had happened and been said she couldn’t see him lasting long without some professional help. Amy’s hand gripped the steering wheel tightly making her knuckles white as snow as she thought back to the whole mess at hand:  
It had started a few months ago; she had walked into their living room to see him scribbling something on paper frantically, his gaze made him appear to be in another world since they were glazed over slightly as he kept scribbling away at the paper under the palm of one of his hands to steady the part of the paper he was drawing on. Amy put a hand over his palm but his hand kept going frantically as she held onto him before stopping after a few long seconds. His head kept looking down at the paper for a while before slowly looking up almost robotically at Amy who was looking a little worried.  
“Alex?” She had said after a moment but received no reply but when she repeated the name he seemed to come back to reality he blinked up at her and gave her a small smile, dropping the pencil before he hugged his girlfriend in his arms. “Alex…are you ok?” she finally asked hugging her boyfriend back after a moment. Alex let go of her to give her a small confused look “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be Amy?” he finally asked giving her a small kiss on her cheek making her smile slightly yet she was still worried over the drawing incident she said nothing about it just thinking Alex was having an off day at the time.  
But this morning had been different. Amy woke up to him writing on their bedroom walls, that blank stare he had a month before on his face once again as he scribbled away. He drew a masked man, and a faceless being near what seemed to be a scribbled forest he had drawn earlier. Amy watched with wide eyes before she got on her knees on the bed to watch him draw silently a moment taking down notes like their doctor had ordered to show the people of Bryce hospital if the drawing and memory loss of doing so kept up.  
“What you drawing Alex?” she asked quietly as if not to wake him of his trance just yet. Alex didn’t look at her or make any movements indicating he heard her but said after a second with a monotone voice “Operator…” Amy jotted that down before looking at Alex again “Which ones the Operator?” Alex’s hand moved quickly around the wall making a panicked movement with his pencil, making a messy circle around the faceless creature he had drawn near the scribble forest. “So who’s the masked one?” she finally asked, Alex twitched a little as she said that before making a dark X with the pencil over the masked one angrily, he had a scowl on his face as he did it. “Totheark.” He stated quietly, his voice dripping with disgust as he said that. Amy wrote that down before looking back up, seeing Alex drawing someone else, a normal looking person with a camera in their hand towards the Operator one.  
“Who’s that?” Amy asked after a moment after Alex had finished drawing the person, Alex’s hand swept over the drawing a second “I…” he began he seemed to be coming around, his eyes seemed to become less glazed over, he was coming around again, the pencil fell from his other hand “I don’t remember.” He looked over at Amy a moment, looking worried “W-why don’t I remember?” His head went down in defeat, he realized now Amy had been right all along, he had been drawing the strange pictures on the walls and papers around their house he just didn’t remember why. At first he was sad about it but it quickly turned into anger causing Alex to hit the wall angrily leaving a pretty big dent in the wall. Amy let out a small scared scream as he did that before quickly covering her mouth, she was scared; so scared he could possibly do the same to her that he had just done to the wall. Alex turned and looked over at Amy before opening his arms up for her so they could hug. “I’m so sorry I did that, Amy.” He said, hugging her tightly in his arms feeling the tears fill up in his eyes, he felt so helpless not remembering some things.  
“We need to take you to Bryce hospital.” She said after a second “They’ll be able to diagnose what’s going on and help us get through it.” Alex let go of her to give her a suddenly serious look, he never was one who liked doctors, they scared him more than he could ever admit to anyone “Alex, do it for me.” She said kissing his lips softly before nuzzling under his chin trying to get him to relax a little.  
“Fine we can go then I guess if you feel it will help any.” He said after a moment kissing her back lovingly once before getting up to go to the kitchen to make them both some coffee seeing as it was 3 in the morning and there probably wasn’t any chance either of them would be going back to sleep that night. He blended up some Starbucks brand before coming back into their room with two steaming cups of hot coffee, setting them down on the dresser near their bed. He paused a second as Amy grabbed the phone and dialed the number for Bryce Hospital to set an appointment with Doctor C for that morning.  
And here they were now just a few more miles to go. In the back of her mind she hoped that what she was doing was the right thing for Alex; the young man that just a year prior met her in a coffee shop by chance and instantly caught her interest and managed to move in with her only after just two months of going out.  
The car finally pulled up to the hospital, to be honest it didn’t really seem like such a great place. To Alex they seemed to be trying too hard to look absolutely perfect, which meant there was something they were probably trying to hide behind those closed doors. He was glad that this was just going to be a onetime visit just to try to clear up some problems. Alex just had to prove that he was perfectly sane and he would be home free.  
Alex got out of the car after a minute with Amy and walked down the nice sidewalk, there wasn’t even a leaf the sidewalk itself was so clean, defiantly something fishy going on Alex thought as they walked to the door opening it politely for his girlfriend before walking in after her. Well the lobby wasn’t that bad he had to admit. There were chairs lining the wall, a few paintings that seemed to give the room a more lively and relaxed feel to it. They even had soft almost elevator like music playing softly from the speakers around the room.  
Alex sat down in one of the plush chairs looking up at the ceiling quietly as he waiting for Amy to sign him in to be examined by this random Doctor C guy. When Amy finally sat down she looked down at her lap silently, both hands clasped tightly together, her lips even quivered slightly though Alex wasn’t really paying attention to busy checking out the ceiling he was looking at before stretching a little on the seat making a small strained sound. He finally looked over at Amy and gave her a small reassuring smile before whipping his head to where he heard the nurse call his name, telling him his appointment was ready.  
The room the nurse took him in was nice as well. There was a nice leather couch and chair set in the room, a few family photos and what Alex thought were probably a few of the patients with him were scattered around the room making it seem like the Doctor had more of a life outside the office. Alex sat down on the leather seat waiting to take some sort of test when the doctor came in with a clip board.  
“So about this test...” Alex began but the doctor ignored him a moment before looking at Alex after he finished reading the information he had been given. “Alex Kralie. Age 25, your girlfriend brought you here over the fact that you have been acting rather out of character these past few months. She claims you have been seeing things that she does not. She also says that you draw things you have no memory of drawing, and your emotions change almost instantly. I have already diagnosed you with Schizophrenia as well as bipolar disorder, now while bipolar disorder can be treated by medication schizophrenia cannot, you will be staying here until you no longer have it.”  
“Now wait a second! Who gave you permission to keep me here?!” Alex roared getting up from his spot angrily, he had half a mind to go over to this doctor and punch him in the face. The doctor looked over at him a second before showing him the clipboard with Amy’s signature on it causing Alex to blink a little staggering back a few feet, Amy? His Amy would just go off and betray him like that? He couldn’t believe it. The woman he had trusted this entire year had done something that Alex had hoped would dreamed she wouldn’t do to him. He had told Amy his worst fear was being thought of as insane and she had in fact taken him to a mental institute which was pretty bad but on top of that make him stay there without his permission was not ok by him. He took the paper after a second, ripping it from the doctor’s clip board before ripping it up into tiny illegible pieces letting them fall down onto the brown carpeted floor gently, he went to the door thinking that they no longer had permission to keep him here but the Doctor simply chuckled  
“That was just a copy we have the original in your file.” He said causing Alex to suddenly feel absolutely hopeless, well there went his plan on leaving without a fight, something in the back of his head told him to run, but with the voice came a small static like headache that seemed to get him even more angry at the situation at hand. He burst through the door thinking he would just storm out and go get Amy and force her to take him home so he could pack his bags and leave her for doing something so unforgivable. No actually maybe he should forgive her and start anew in a different town? He would have smiled at the thought if he wasn’t suddenly being held down by nurses and doctors who had seen him burst through the door violently.  
He tried to get away but couldn’t seem to get the strength to get out of their grasp, he made an angry yell at the group moving an arm away from them and tried to punch one of the doctor’s away but the arm was held down before he was given the chance. He let out another small yell as he felt a needle go under his skin before almost instantly beginning to calm down from the shot they had just given him; he began to fade into sleep.  
When he finally woke up again a few hours later he groggily looked around the room he was now in. He was sitting against a corner of a completely white room. Not just an ordinary white room but a padded cell he only believed to be in movies. He tried to move a hand to the wall to feel it’s softness but his hand was constricted around his shoulders. He looked down at his hands realizing now that he was in a straightjacket he squirmed a little in the jacket before trying to lean against the wall to use it as a way to stand up without using his arms. He walked towards the door and looked around outside at the dirty hallway outside and frowned.  
Doctor C passed by before noticing Alex looking out the small window on the door of his cell; he gave a small wave before walking into the room. “How are you feeling Alex?” He asked sounding almost happy to see his newest patient who just frowned at him silently a moment before looking around the cell then down at his straight jacket before snapping “How do you think I’m feeling?!When can I get this stupid straight jacket off anyways?”  
Doctor C looked at Alex long and hard before seeing Alex’s mood change he was a little depressed looking now instead of vicious like he had been seconds before. “Well depending on behavior it varies. Right now just a simple 24 hours is all, and then you can go out and socialize with other patience.” Alex nodded after a moment before sighing a little, he went back into his corner crouching a ways until his feet came out from under him so he fell into his sitting position he had woken up in, he really didn’t like the straight jacket, it made him feel like a caged animal. He guessed that’s why the Doctors and nurses used it as a punishment because how it made people feel caged and truly insane.  
“I’ll see you in the morning. We’ll see if you have behaved well enough to leave this room by then.” With that the doctor turned and left to go see to his other patients who he needed to tend to leaving Alex in his small space to wait until morning finally came around with his freedom. 

XXX  
Tim  
Tim never did feel in control, there were just days when he felt he had more control of his body then others. There were the good days when his head only had a very small headache that he was able to tolerate, he was able to control his body but his mind seemed to be thinking up things that seemed very out of character to even him. His mind no longer went to video games or the latest episode of Adventure Time but instead would come up with ways to end people that passed by him as he walked along the street and on bad days it seemed like both body and mind he had absolutely no control at all over. Only one of the people watching the ordeal as things unfolded before his very eyes but he had no control of what his body was doing.  
He never talked about those things not wanting his friend Brian to think he was insane or something. He had seen those mental hospitals on TV before, and he did not want to be going anywhere like those places any time soon. So he kept it to himself the best he could and when he was having a bad day his other half seemed to take him to other places such as a forest or abandoned house to await orders from some tall man, Tim never remembered much after that seeing as he would get tired and completely lose any consciousness about what his body was doing until after he woke up in a closet covered head to toe in blood.  
He didn’t know how it all started or why him, he just knew it had been about a year since he remembered the first time this had happened which was after someone in his school had left though he didn’t know the guy’s name or anything that he knew of. He just knew it had happened a couple days after that kid left that this stuff had all began happening to him. First, waking up hiding under his friend’s Seth’s bed in the middle of the night covered in his friend’s blood and no sign of him anywhere.  
The second time he had woken up in a forest a few miles away from his and Brian’s home. He had wanted to call Brian to pick him up but the battery was dying and there was no service in the woods. He just winged it at the time and walked the few miles it took to get out of the woods and back into town. Going to ‘In & out Burger’ and having the best half pound burger he had ever tasted in his life.  
There had been over a dozen times he had woken up in places he didn’t remember going to sleep in but he had always given excuses that Brian always seemed to believe when Tim came home after a night of Brian worrying over his friend’s whereabouts. But the last time they had cut it a bit short when he woke up in their back yard after his other half had decided to leave dead animals on Brian’s and his back porch like how a cat does with their master but something didn’t seem right about it… it was something he had seen in Seth’s back yard too when he had tried to sneak out of Seth’s house through the back yard and had nearly stepped on a dead rabbit and mice. It was almost like he was giving his targets a clue that they were next.  
Brian had finally gone to sleep after a long day of rocking climbing with a few of his other friends. Planning on taking a small nap before helping Tim cook in the kitchen. He slept a good hour when he was started away by something slamming against a wall and a low inhuman growl coming from a few feet away from where his head was. Brian looked over where he heard the noise and saw what seemed to be Tim in a mask.  
“Tim…mind keeping it down? I’m trying to sleep.” Brian said after a second to his friend that was crawling towards him on all fours. He said nothing, instead just head tilting at Brian, staring at him blankly from behind the mask he was wearing before going to the edge of the couch and balancing perfectly on the couch arm in a crouching position watching Brian who looked clearly confused a second before throwing a pillow at Tim playfully. Tim wasn’t usually good at catching anything, if it had been him he probably would have ended up falling to the ground and laughing at Brian for being such a jerk but he caught the pillow. He growled a little throwing the pillow back before putting his hands on the arm as well looking about to pounce.  
“Tim? H-Hey buddy…it’s me. Brian?” Brian said as he slowly got off the couch and backed up a few steps trying to stay clear of the masked man in from of him. The masked man quickly jumped onto the couch cushions walking on all fours as if it was just as natural for him to do that then walking on just two legs. He put his hands on the other couch arm close to where Brian was before using his back legs to pounce off the couch with and lunged at Brian angrily, once again growling at him.  
While Tim was doing a good job catching Brian off guard he was outmatched by height. Brian managed to roll him off him and pin him down. “Tim what had gotten into you bro?!” Brian asked panicking a little before trying to take the mask off to show that he was done playing around but when he did that he let go of one of Tim’s arms which instantly clawed at Brian’s face causing Brian to make a small pained sound but managed to take the mask off quickly and throw it on the other side of the room before pinning the arm down again waiting until Tim began a little more laggish in movement before seeming to fall asleep while Brian kept his hold on him.  
Within a few minutes Tim opened his eyes again, Brian’s grip around Tim’s arms tightened thinking there was going to be another fight on his hand but Tim frowned a little “Dude…let go of me.” Tim said after a second pulling his wrists away from Brian and looking at his bruised wrists that were being held to tightly “The heck man?”  
“Y-You attacked me first.” Brian retorted getting off of Tim who was blinking at Brian a second before looking down. “Why the hell would you attack me? I mean, I thought we were friends!” Brian said after a second looking absolutely betrayed right now. Tim sat up before looking down and away from Brian who was frowning at Tim now “Answer me bro!”  
“Look Brian I think it’s about time I told you that I think I have a split personality...” he began “It started after that one kid at school skipped town. I think he did something to me or something. I mean I wasn’t like this before he left and all of a sudden as soon as he leaves I start waking up in closets or under beds…” Tim tried to explain but it just came out as ranting about what had been happening. He let out the whole story, how he thought his other half killed Seth and the others, how he had been leaving dead animals on people’s doors steps and even waking up cuddling a weird tall doll that he guessed was supposed to represent his other sides boss.  
“I think we have to do it then…” Brian began after a second causing Tim to panic a little.  
“Do what exactly?” Tim finally asked, a still panicked tone as he said that as Brian stood up to grab his car key. When Brian came back in he still had a frown but this time he had more of a sad vibe to Tim. He looked down again at the carpeted floor, running a hand through the soft carpet feeling like he had a guilty conscious though he didn’t know why; it wasn’t like he had any control over what had happened a few minutes ago.  
“Take you to that mental hospital...” Brian finally said before gently grabbing his friend by the arm gently. Tim would have disagreed but any excuse to stop was stopped when he saw the scratches on Brian’s face his other half had given him. He lowered his head once again before nodding in defeat “I’m sorry Tim.” Brian finally stated once they were both in the car, he knew how his friend disliked mental hospitals but he knew it was for Tim’s own good.  
“No Brian, I’m sorry.” Tim said after a moment looking at the dashboard blankly a second, he had half a mind to jump out the speeding car half to get away the other to end his life after coming up with images of what might happen if his other half woke up while he was around other patients in the mental hospital with him. He dreaded it all and was already apologizing in his head for everything he might do when his other half took over when they got there.  
There was an awkward silence that flooded the car the whole rest of the ride to the hospital. When they finally got there Tim let out a small nervous laugh “Man it’s like something out of a horror film.” He said his voice sounding a little scared as they both started getting out of the car. Tim suddenly felt very small and afraid much like a child at the doctor’s about to get a painful shot. Wanting nothing better than to go hide behind Brian and beg to go home but he knew better than that, he was supposed to be tough after all, he had to man up no matter how creeped out he was just then.  
Well the front looked kind of nice but the antenna on the top of the hospital kind of freaked him out, that was a little to, old school for his taste, he was hoping this place would be cool, have some nice big screen TVs with hundreds of channels on it so he could watch his Adventure Time or something since he doubted that a mental asylum had any violent video games for their insane patients to play.  
He walked in and took a small sigh of relief as they walked in and he saw computers on the front desk where the nurse was working. She was kind of good looking, brown hair and eyes just how he liked his women, but he doubted that she would go for short, dark, and insane young bachelors like him so he just gave a small smile at her before being taken to meet with the doctor.  
When he met Doctor C he thought he was an ok guy, kind of looked freaky like that Hannibal lector guy from those amazing movies he had watched a few months back with Brian but of course without the straight jacket and mouth piece to keep him from biting people open. Tim sat down on the chair acting as nonchalant as he could here.  
“So why are you here today Mr. Sutton?” Doctor C finally asked, Tim stopped leaning on the couch, resting his arms on his legs a second to get a little closer as if telling him a secret. “Well you see my friend Brian brought me here after my split personality tried to kill him. So we had some tea, talked over a couple rounds of Halo, and decided to bring me here so I can skip around like a loon until I’m cured.” He said sarcastically causing Doctor C to chuckle a little at Tim’s response “I have to say you have a good sense of humor, I don’t see that often here.” He began slapping his knee as if he got a good kick out of Tim’s sarcasm before becoming serious once again “Well let’s get down to the point shall we. Your friend out there, Brian says you suffer from split personality. Is that the only mental illness you know of or is there anything else I should know of?”  
Tim paused a moment to seriously consider that question, thinking back over the year to see if there was anything he left out but came up with nothing so he slowly shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He said “Not that I know of at least.” The doctor nodded before getting out of his chair, Tim followed after him silently as he walked out his office. He looked down as he noticed Brian was still at the counter talking with the nurse about his friend and how he was hoping he was going to end up ok. Brian saw Tim come out of the room and looked down as well feeling guilty for bringing him here fully knowing that Tim didn’t like places like this.  
Tim lifted his head up a little as they walked through some doors walking through the dirty hallways silently. It was dusty and dirt covered the floor but he guessed most normal psychopaths that roamed these halls really didn’t care if this place was dirty or not. He was led passed a tiny room where a young brown haired man was sleeping curled up under his small torn blanket shivering in his sleep. His green hat had fallen on the ground earlier and was lying haphazardly on the ground near his bed, Tim only looked at the man a moment before he kept walking and ending up room or two away from the man. This room was a little bigger in size, it had to cheap mattress beds and he inaudibly sighed a little, great he was going to have a crazy roommate this was making today even worse for the young man.  
The Doctor showed him where everything was before taking him back to his room and letting his rest. Tim sat in a corner of the room silently watching as some of the patients passed by his doors, some seemed perfectly normal but others would giggle and twitch insanely which left no doubt in his mind that he was in the right place for the mentally ill.  
“Could today get any better?” he asked himself, closing his eyes as he felt a small uncomfortable itch in the back of his mind. His hand went to his pocket to grab out the unlabeled pills but came up empty handed, oh that was right he had taken them out of his pocket at home before his other half had taken over. Tim sighed a little as he kept his eyes closed thinking over the small fact that the last he checked there was no way to cure a split personality and how the mental hospitals didn’t let people leave until they were completely cured. He choked back a small sob, putting a hand to his mouth to stop the pathetic sound that came out of his throat. He felt his stomach drop and the hopelessness began, he was probably going to die here. He would never see Brian again, never have another girlfriend, never get married, and never eat McDonalds or Denny’s again. It was totally depressing the young man. He looked at his disgusting new bed that had seen many nights and many unstable young humans who had come and gone.  
He slowly got into the bed curling up as well almost animal like under the covers and watching the people who walked by his room still everyone Tim would get small images in his head on how he would kill them and how no human would be able to stop him from getting away, the thoughts that lingered like that scared him but he didn’t fight them, he had given up the battle with his illness and let it control his life seeing as there was no way to cute it anyways. He looked at the old alarm clock that was laying on the floor watching as time slowly passed him by becoming more and more tired as time passed so slowly.  
At 10 clocks nurses came and closed his room door locking it from the outside causing Tim to panic a little, he got out of bed and tried to jiggle the handle bar before he sighed, there went his feeling of most his freedom right down the door. He put a fist too the door and at 10:30 the lights went off through the whole area leaving everyone in completely darkness, Tim had to crawl to his bed to get there safety before curling up under the blankets again. Even his tan jacket wasn’t keeping him warm and neither was the blanket he had been given. It was nicer than most of them he had seen but it was pretty thin, more like a bed sheet then a blanket but he didn’t complain at least it was better than the 90% of other blankets he had seen on this wing of the asylum.  
He kept watch on the time, tick tock tick tock goes the clock his mind went, his mind momentarily started having his mind process in binary before going back to normal as he began to fall asleep letting his other half rise.


End file.
